Explications
by Mazume
Summary: Rencontrer son beau-père est toujours effrayant, mais ça l'est encore plus lorsqu'il est un Dieu de la Mort. Oh et, vous savez, quand il vous surprent pendant que vous copulez avec son fils. Slash SoulxKid Traduction


**Disclamer : **Les personnages sont à Atsushi Ohkubo et l'idée appartient à LamiaDarkholm.

**Pairing :** SoulxKid

**Rating : **K+ pour l'allusion

**Résumé : **Rencontrer son beaux-parents est toujours effrayant, mais ça l'est encore plus lorsqu'il est un Dieu de la Mort. Oh et, vous savez, quand il vous surprent pendant que vous copulez avec son fils.

**Note : **Et encore une traduction. On va finir par croire que c'est la seule chose que je sais faire. D'ailleurs, si un des lecteurs qui passe par là a lu ma dernière fanfiction sur Naruto, je le supplie de pardonner le piètre écrivain que je suis. Je ne suis pas douée pour l'écriture.

**Explications**

Laissez moi clarifier les choses; je ne suis PAS quelqu'un qui a peur facilement.

Alors de quoi ai-je peur, vous demandez vous.

Peut être le fait que je sorte avec le fils du proviseur, un effrayant Shinigami, et que ce dernier nous ai surpris pendant une partie de jambe en l'air ?

Non, bien sur. Rien a craindre sur ce point. Même si pendant un instant, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait me castrer.

Mais non, la peur que j'ai ressenti quand je me suis éloigné de son fils et que j'ai rapidement remis dans mon pantalon n'était rien comparé à celle que je ressens, alors que je suis debout, dans la Death Room, face à un Shinigami-sama TRES énervé.

«D-donc, Shinigami-sama... Vous-vous vouliez me parler de quelque chose ?»

Les trous pour les yeux de son masque se sont soudainement réduit en deux fentes mortelles.

«C'est moi qui pose les questions ici, Evans ! Et tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler !»

Je dégluti difficilement, sentant une goutte de sueur couler le long de ma tempe.

Je pense que ça ne se finira pas bien du tout pour moi.

«En raison de... ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure, il me semble que tu es un peu intéressé par mon Kiddo.»

«Et-et bien... intéressé n'est pas exactement le bon mot... Le bon mot serait plus... petit ami... depuis six mois...»

Le visage de la faucheuse s'assombrit brusquement.

Oh-oh...

Je n'aurai peut être pas du dire ça...

«Six mois ?!» s'exclama-t-il, sûrement plus énervé que jamais

«Ou-Ouais ! Écoutez, ce n'est pas qu'une aventure comme ça, j'aime vraiment votre fils et- !

Il leva une de ses mains gantées pour me faire taire et je m'exécutais aussitôt, plutôt anxieux de ce qu'y pouvait m'arriver au moindre faux pas.

«Est-ce que c'était votre première fois ?»

«Euh... N-non...»

«…Je vois.»

«M-mais il était consentant !»

«…Bien.»

«J-je ne l'aurai jamais fait si il n'était pas d'accord !»

«Avez-vous utilisés un préservatif ?»

«Qu-Quoi ?!»

Devant mon silence prolongé, le Shinigami hurla un «EVANS» qui me sorti immédiatement de ma torpeur.

«O-On n'a pas pensé en avoir besoin ! De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais une MST ou... ou quelque chose dans le genre...»

Son œil gauche palpita plusieurs fois.

«Et si tu le mettais enceinte ?!»

«...Shinigami-sama... Je suis sûr que v-votre fils est un gars, donc... Peut être que vous devriez en parler avec Stein mais... Je ne pense pas que les gars fonctionnent comme ça...»

«...Pas les garçons humains, non... Mais passons ! Tu as dit que tu aimais mon fils ?»

«Euh... Ouais...»

«Tu jures de ne jamais lui faire de mal ?»

«Bien sûr ! Jamais je n-»

«De toujours prendre soin de lui ?»

«Ou-ouais, dans la maladie comme dans la santé.» assurai-je, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère

«…Bien.»

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Il semblait accepter le fait que nous soyons ensemble.

«Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, Shinigami-sama. Je sais que Kid m'aime et me fait confiance. D'ailleurs, il m'a même donné sa virginité. J'aurai bien voulu lui donné la mienne mais… Shinigami-sama…?»

Okay, ce n'était sûrement pas une chose à dire. Son expression, sévère jusqu'à maintenant, fait à présent place à un autre de fureur pure. Son imposante forme tremblait de rage tandis qu'il s'avançait, menaçant.

«Tu as pris la virginité de mon bébé ?!»

«Ou-Oui, monsieur...» articulais-je difficilement, presque tétanisé par le peur

«Et tu n'as même pas eu la décence de lui donner la tienne ?!» continua-t-il, bouillant de colère

«Je-je voulais le fai-le faire m-mais...»

«COMMENT AS-TU OSE SOUILLER MON BEBE AINSI ?!»

J'ai vu son geste comme au ralenti : il a levé une de ses énormes mains et il a visé m-

Oh merde.

Je n'aime vraiment pas l'endroit qu'il vise...

**xXx **

Ajustant la couverture sur mes genoux, je me blotti plus confortablement sur le canapé, plongé dans les pages du roman que je dévore presque.

Ou, du moins, que je dévorai presque, jusqu'à ce que les vibrations de mon téléphone m'interrompent. En voyant apparaître le nom de Soul sur l'écran, je m'empressais de décrocher, impatient de savoir comment sa conversation avec mon père s'était déroulée. Après nous avoir surpris dans un moment intime, il avait demandé à voir Soul seul dans la Death Room.

«Salut Soul ! Comment vas-tu ?» demandai-je gaiement. Comme un contraste avec ma voix, j'ai été accueillit par l'autre côté de la ligne*.

«H-hey bébé... C-comment toi tu vas...?»

«Ça va. Mais toi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? On dirait que tu es au bord de l'agonie !»

«H-heh bien... Ton p-père a... a pris certaines précautions pour éviter que c-ce qu'y s'est passé tout à l'heure ne se reproduise pas...»

«Comment ça ?»

«Et bien... Disons juste qu'il a... qu'il sait p-parfaitement viser...»

* * *

*La vrai phrase est ''Quite a contrast in the tone of voice I was greeted with from the other end of the line'' mais je n'ai pas totalement compris cette phrase donc si quelqu'un veut bien m'aider pour celle là, s'il vous plaît.

Voilà, c'est fini. J'espère que ça vous a plus. Sinon, toute critique est bien sûr la bienvenue (et même les pas critiques. En faite, tout commentaire est le bienvenu).

Et, comme dans la VO, 10 points pour celui qui découvre le plan infaillible du Dieu de la mort pour protéger l'innocent Kid. xD

**Reviews ?**


End file.
